The present invention relates to an ultra thin-type metallic form panel suitable for constructing a foundation of a building, a form employing the same, and a method for constructing a foundation.
Forms employing metallic panels that underwent rust preventing treatments, such as galvanizing, are recently being used as forms in constructing concrete buildings. Such a method for constructing concrete buildings is advantageous in that labor for constructing forms can be saved by omitting poles, or the like, for supporting back surfaces of forms by fixing the forms to positions for constructing the concrete building by using nails or the like. Thus, labor for decommissioning forms can be saved by embedding the forms into the concrete, and the strength of the concrete building may be improved.
An example of such a form is suggested, for instance, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. HEI5-133028 (1993), wherein the form is comprised of a metallic form panel formed with a plurality of reinforcing ribs extending in an identical in-plane direction and obtained by bending a metallic plate. Outlet holes allowing seepage of concrete are formed between the reinforcing ribs of the metallic form panel. By using such forms, a part of the installed concrete is seeped through the outlet holes and is hardened. Because the hardened concrete binds the form panels to the installed concrete, no clearance will be formed between the concrete building and the form panels even though the installed concrete shrinks upon curing and hardening. On the other hand, the following subjects still remain in constructing a concrete building by using such forms.
(1) In constructing a foundation, the forms will be exposed above the ground surface so that finishing mortar needs to be constructed to the exposed portions for preventing degradations in external appearance of the building. Such operations are troublesome.
(2) In constructing a foundation with a footing portion, the forms need to be constructed and the concrete installed by performing at least two steps, for the footing portion and a footing beam portion, so that labor for performing these construction operations could not be saved using present methods.
(3) Since adjoining forms are combined by using screws or the like, such combining operations are troublesome.
(4) One would cut his or her fingers with lateral edges of the forms when constructing the forms so that safety considerations were insufficient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ultra thin-type metallic form panel, a form employing the same, and a method for constructing a foundation with which labor for performing construction of a concrete building can be remarkably saved.
The ultra thin-type form panel according to a first preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention is arranged in that a plurality of reinforcing projecting lines extending in longitudinal directions obtained by bending a metallic plate are formed in an aligned manner with intervals being formed in lateral directions, wherein guiding portions for bending are formed at intermediate portions in the longitudinal directions by cutting at least top surfaces and both lateral sides of the respective reinforcing projecting lines in lateral directions and the remaining portions are remained as coupling portions.
Since these form panels may be bent along the guiding portions for bending, the form panels may be bent to assume shapes that correspond to shapes of outer surfaces of a concrete building including portions which thicknesses differ from each other such that a possible scope of constructing the concrete building that may be built in a single step by installing concrete to thereby decrease the number of constructing forms. For instance, in case of constructing a foundation including a footing portion, it was necessary to construct the forms by performing two steps as described above in a conventional method for construction. However, since the form can be constructed by bending the form panel to fit along the footing portion and the footing beam portion so that the foundation may be built in a single step for constructing the form.
When constructing the foundation as a concrete building, portions of the form panels that are exposed above the ground surface may be folded in a downward manner along the guiding portions for bending to thereby embed the entire form panels into the ground. In other words, since it is possible to perform construction such that no form panels are exposed to the exterior upon completion of back filling of the foundation, operations for forming finishing mortar to the form panels may be omitted.
The ultra thin-type form panel according to a second preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged in that a plurality reinforcing projecting lines extending in longitudinal directions obtained by bending a metallic plate are formed in an aligned manner with intervals being formed in lateral directions, wherein at least a part of top surfaces of respective reinforcing projecting lines remain as coupling portions at intermediate portions in longitudinal directions while the remaining portions are cut in lateral directions to form guiding portions for bending.
Similar to the first preferred embodiment, by bending the form panels along the guiding portions for bending, a possible scope of constructing the concrete building that may be built in a single step is achieved by installing concrete to thereby decrease the number of constructing forms. Further, since the form panels may be prevented from being exposed to the exterior upon performing back filling of the foundation, operations for forming finishing mortar to the form panels may be omitted.
The ultra thin-type form panel of a third preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged in that the guiding portions for bending are formed to correspond to corner portions of lateral surfaces of a foundation of a building to be constructed. With this arrangement, by bending the panels along the guiding portions for bending, such that the form panels fit along the shapes of the lateral sides of the foundation, it is possible to construct the foundation in a single step even though the foundation may include a footing portion and a footing beam portion.
The ultra thin-type form panel of a fourth preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged in that the guiding portions for bending are formed to be disposed downward of a ground surface when constructing a foundation for a building. With this arrangement, by bending portions of the form panels that are exposed to above the ground surface in a downward manner along the guiding portions for bending upon completion of the foundation, an advantage occurs in that no finishing mortar needs to be constructed to a portion of the form panel that is exposed to above the ground surface. Thus, foundation construction operations are remarkably saved.
The ultra thin-type form panel of a fifth preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged in that clinch portions are formed to be successive in longitudinal directions to both lateral edges of the metallic plate in lateral directions. With this arrangement, it is possible to prevent lateral edges of form panels from becoming sharp thereby preventing inconveniences in which one may cut one""s fingers at the time of construction so that safety of handling form panels may be improved.
The ultra thin-type form panel of a sixth preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged so that engaging holes are formed on one side portion of the form panel in the lateral direction while engaging projecting portions are formed on the other side portion in the lateral direction for engaging the engaging projecting portions to the engaging holes such that adjoining form panels are made to be connectable. With this arrangement, adjoining form panels may be sequentially combined by fitting the fitting projecting portions to the engaging holes so that operations for constructing the forms may be effectively performed.
The ultra thin-type form panel of a seventh preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged in that outlet holes with aperture widths allowing seepage of concrete are formed on the form panel between adjoining reinforcing projecting lines. With this arrangement, concrete installed between forms will seep through the outlet holes and cure. Owing to the concrete that has seeped through the outlet holes and cured, the form panels and the installed concrete will be firmly combined so that clearances are prevented from being formed between the concrete and the form panels upon shrinkage of the installed concreted through curing. Thus, the strength of the outer surface of the concrete building may be improved.
The form in accordance with an eighth preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises the ultra thin-type form panel in accordance with any one or the first seven preferred embodiment, and modified to include a first and second reinforcing rail outwardly fitted and fixed to both lateral edges of the form panel in longitudinal directions along the lateral direction of the form panel for retaining the form panel in a plate-like shape.
According to this form, the form is retained in a planar shape through the reinforcing projecting lines formed on the form panels and the first and second reinforcing rails outwardly fitted to both lateral edges of the form panels in longitudinal directions to thereby improve the strength of the form and to effectively prevent deformation of the form panels upon receiving pressure of the installed concrete.
Similar to the first and second preferred embodiments of the present invention, by bending the form panels along the guiding portion for bending, a possible scope of constructing the concrete building that may be built in a single step is achieved by installing concrete to thereby decrease the number of constructing forms and to further omit performing back filling of the form panels when constructing the foundation.
The form in accordance with a ninth preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged so that at least the first reinforcing rail is formed to assume a substantially U-shaped section, and wherein notched portions for inserting tip end portions of a nailing machine therein are formed at specified intervals on either one of opposing lateral walls of the reinforcing rail. With this arrangement, the tip end portions of the nailing machine may be inserted even though the space between the lateral walls of the reinforcing rail is small so that the reinforcing rail may be easily fixed to the concrete sub-slab or the like.
The form in accordance with a tenth preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged so that the reinforcing rails are formed to assume a substantially U-shaped section, wherein cutting portions extending in lateral directions are formed on one end portion of an intermediate wall that is formed in a successive manner to both lateral walls of the reinforcing rails, and wherein spaces between opposing lateral walls of the reinforcing rails are adjusted via the cutting portions so that adjoining reinforcing rails may be fitted together. Such an arrangement is preferable since it is possible to employ a member having a substantially U-shaped section, which is advantageously strong for use as a reinforcing rail, and because adjoining reinforcing rails may be easily combined.
The form in accordance with an eleventh preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged so that both reinforcing rails are arranged to be of identical shapes. With this arrangement, it is possible to reduce costs for manufacturing the reinforcing rails and to reliably prevent assembling errors of the first reinforcing rails and the second reinforcing rails.
The form in accordance with a twelfth preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged so that reinforcing members for reinforcing the form panels are fixed to inner sides of the reinforcing projecting lines or between adjoining reinforcing projecting lines. By the provision of such reinforcing members, it is possible to improve the strength of the forms and to prevent deformation of the form panels upon receiving pressure of installed concrete in an even more effective manner.
The method for constructing a foundation in accordance with a thirteenth preferred embodiment of the present invention is a method for constructing a foundation employing the form having the features of any one of the eighth to the twelfth preferred embodiments, wherein the method comprises the steps of fixing a pair of first reinforcing rails to be spaced apart from each other in a substantially parallel manner on specified positions of a concrete sub-slab laid on a construction site and fitting and fixing form panels to both first reinforcing rails, and constructing a pair of forms by respectively fitting and fixing second reinforcing rails on upper end portions of the form panels, and installing concrete to between both forms upon assembling a separator to bridge over both forms for setting a space between these.
Since the above-described form panels are employed in this method for construction, by bending the form panels along the guiding portions for bending, a possible scope of constructing the concrete building that may be built in a single step by installing concrete is achieved to thereby decrease the number of constructing forms. Further, since the form panels may be prevented from being exposed to the exterior when constructing the foundation, operations for forming finishing mortar to the form panels may be omitted.
The method for constructing a foundation in accordance with a fourteenth preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged so that the form panels are bent at guiding portions for bending such that the form panels fit along lateral surfaces of the foundation at the time of constructing the forms. With this arrangement, it is possible to build the foundation by installing concrete in a single step by bending the form panels to correspond to the shapes of the outer surfaces of the foundation even though the foundation may include a footing portion and a footing beam portion.
The method for constructing a foundation in accordance with a fifteenth preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged so that back filling of the foundation is performed upon installing concrete to between both forms for curing and hardening, and after bending the forms that are exposed above the ground surface in a downward manner along the guiding portions for bending. With this arrangement, it is possible to prevent the form panel from being exposed above the ground surface and to omit operations for constructing finishing mortar to the form panel.
The method for constructing a foundation in accordance with a sixteenth preferred embodiment of the present invention is arranged so that the form is constructed by adjusting a position for fixing the form panel to the first reinforcing rail and a position for fixing the second reinforcing rail to the form panel such that a height of the second reinforcing rail becomes a set value. The concrete sub-slab is generally constructed in a relatively rough manner with variations in heights in upper surfaces ranging from 30 to 50 mm while variations in heights of upper ends of the forms needs to be set at high accuracy of approximatelyxc2x15 mm. By adjusting the position for fixing the form panel to the first reinforcing rail and the position for fixing the second reinforcing rail to the form panel in a height direction, the height of the second reinforcing rail may be accurately adjusted to meet the set value.